


a lesson in incognito

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breastfeeding, Come Shot, F/M, Female Marco, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Milking, Mommy Kink, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Nursing Kink, This is a weird fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A new child comes new challenges. Sadly, all of Jean’s stems from a specific fetish he’s developed.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 39





	a lesson in incognito

**Author's Note:**

> ...completely self indulgent, as usual and hits close home as a person with big ol’ honkers. there is a lack of general mommy kink fic on this website and it’s quite sad. i have no excuse for the nursing kink. pls kill me.
> 
> as usual, i’ll probs edit this later at some point. this went from ererei to reibert to reijean then jeanmarco so there def gonna be some mistakes.
> 
> thinks for reading my cursed and cringey content.

Jean was about to stand up and leave the room until his wife, Marci, spoke with a laugh, “Jean, you don’t have to leave every time I’m nursing. I’m not embarrassed.”

He was halfway out the door when he turned back to see his wife and daughter. Marci had already lowered to strap of the loose top she would usually wear around their home. She began pulling out one of her breasts for Astrid to latch onto. Jean gave a surprised coughing noise and turned away from the sight, seemingly averse.

“I-I just needed to use the bathroom,” he stuttered quickly, trying to make up some sort of an excuse. There was a long pause before Jean heard a small, “Okay.”

He stalked up the stairs toward their bathroom, almost slamming it behind him as he leaned back against the door with his eyes closed. He did need to use the bathroom, but not for what his poor wife had thought.

He palmed at the strained cock in the sweats he was wearing, biting his lip harshly as not to let out a relieved groan. His head hit the door as his chest began to heave from his harsh, deep breaths.

He knew how disgusting he was, getting hard over his wife nursing their daughter. Something that was meant to be beautiful and bonding moment for them both. And don’t get him wrong, it was beautiful. But her milk filled breasts shouldn’t be the subject of his various wet dreams and jerk off fantasies. And he most definitely shouldn’t be wishing he was drinking from them instead.

His only piece of relief was the small, quick fantasy Jean would allow himself to have just for him to cum. The thoughts of how Marci tasted. How Marci would look at him as he did it. How Marci would feel as he was milking her all for himself and his own gluttonous desires. That was enough for him to start sliding down the door and blow a load all over their bathroom floor, lowly groaning at the intense orgasms he had at these fantasies.

Then the guilt set in.

Usually, Jean had no qualms jerking off to thoughts of his lover. It was a normal thing to do. He didn’t really even need to as she was almost always initiating sex at least a few times a week before their daughter was born. But it was this subject. This particular fantasy had made him so ashamed and embarrassed that he would sometimes just outright avoid her. Though that was probably because he’d get a boner as soon as he saw her.

The weight she had gained during her pregnancy was something that Jean didn’t expect to find attractive. She actively worked out and had a typically thin and athletic figure. And while Jean knew he wouldn’t have been disgusted or anything, there was a certain vulnerable side Marci seemed to show while downing pints of ice cream during one of her late night cravings that he found endearing. It was a temporary view but one he often savoured. And now here he was, being a pervert and jerking off to his breastfeeding wife.

Where was this intense horniness beforehand? It would have came in handy a few months ago to help his wife be more comfortable.

As he left the bathroom, Marci was coming up the stairs with Astrid in arms. She pushed by him, avoiding his eyes as she went into the babies nursery, “I’m putting her to bed.”

Jean stared as she closed the door behind him. They usually did it together but the woman was obviously annoyed at him so he thought it best to let her be alone.

He decided to got to bed early that night, trying to avoid an argument and save it for the next day.

-

Later, Jean had awoken in a sweat to another one of his disgustingly erotic dreams involving Marci’s nursing breasts. Staring at the roof, he passively thoughtabout various ways to end his life before going to take care of his current problem in their bathroom quickly. Deciding to take a peak at the lightly snoring Marci, the sight in front of him was better then any dream he could have.

Marci was always quite a well endowed woman. It was a funny joke between her friends and source of severe pain for her back. Getting pregnant did not help it and had caused great discomfort for her, often causing her to go braless around their home. The black tank top she had been wearing was one of a couple that she found comfortable and loose, having easy access for Astrid during feeding when at home. It was apparently so loose that allowed her breasts to spill out side.

Her long, brown hair was disheveled. Her arms were above her head as she was snoring, body ever so slightly tilted towards him which has caused right, freckled-covered breast to fall trough the arm hole. Not only was it in full view, but her nipple was leaking. It wasn’t a large amount by any means, just a light dribble of liquid dripping down her breast onto their shared bed.

God was trying to kill him. Or get Marci to kill him because all his rational and moral thoughts were going out the window as his mouth was watering at the sight of his wife in such a vulnerable state.

His thumb came to swipe at her nipple, just to satisfy his urge on the taste. Just one time and he’d never do it again. Placing his thumb into his mouth was his biggest mistake of his life. The sweetness the spread over his tongue only had him craving more of it.

His thumb came back to lightly rub over the nipple, it starting to harden under his circular motions over it. Jean’s mind wandered on excuses. Began thinking about how sore her breasts must be, making all this milk and it leaking so much. How painful her chest must be only to be relieved for those sliver of minutes a day. She needed to milked all the time, and god he wanted to do it. Wanted to help her.

When he leaned down to start sucking at her nipple, it was over. Finally getting to do what the darkest corners of his mind had wanted for so long was deeply satisfying.

The thick sweetness of her milk was overwhelming. His brain shut off as he just lay there and suckled, allowing the liquid to enter and fill his mouth. After a minute of this, he pulled off her breast and began worshiping the thing. Licking and kissing her nipples and areoles while humming his appreciation for it. His cock was painfully erect at this point, but if he was being in honest if he kept this up he’d just cum in his pants.

He went back to sucking at her, almost getting too harsh with it until he fell something brush the back of his ashy brown hair. Then he realised Marci had stopped snoring.

His lips let go over nipple, a small bit of drool connecting to her. Marci was staring down at him, eyes wide. She didn’t look mad or anything. Just surprised and possibly confused on why her husband was drinking her breastmilk while she was sleeping.

“I-“ Jean attempted to speak, not even knowing what he was about to say, but Astrid hadstarted crying down the hallway for her night feeding. Much to his relief.

After a few seconds ofstaring at each other, Marci was the first to move, slipping her saliva coated breast under her shirt again. Jean was just about to piss himself, and she could obviously tell by his face as she then put her thumb on his lip, “I’m going to feed Astrid now, then I’m gonna come back and we’ll talk.”

Kissing him on his cheek quickly, she pushed herself out of bed while muttering, “I’m coming Astrid.”

And then there was quite.

As she was gone, Jean was just about having a breakdown. He rubbed his hands on the stubble on his chin over and over, thinking of something to say.

What was he going to say? He was sucking her breasts while she slept. Who does that? He’s such a fucking low life. She’s probably printing divorce papers right now, as he resisted palming the hard cock through his sweats.

Maybe he should just leave. Keep himself away from Marci and his daughter for being such an awful person. He just had to push too far. Tainting them with his sick and twisted desires.

“Are you okay?”

Jean hadn’t noticed her return, standing in the doorway. She was leaning against the doorframe with her her arms crossed. The freckled woman’s face displayed no anger or resentment, just neutrality. The sleeve of her tank top was off her shoulder, but still covering her breasts now.

He looked away, chucking darkly, “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

Marci frowned, walking towards the bed and crawling onto it. The ashy brunette flushed and resisted the urge to look down the deep cleavage, keeping his eyes strictly on hers. And to his surprise she was moving close enough to the point he was softly kissing him again. He closed his eyes at the feel of her plush lips on his, whimpering at her nipping at his lips playfully.

She then pulled away and pressed her forehead against his, breathing lightly with her eyes shut too.

Jean spoke, “You’re not mad.”

“Jean,” she said and he opened his eyes to meet her brown ones, “I knew.”

His mind stopped and he pulled back quickly. His face was now embarrassingly red with tips of his ears burning. Eyes wide, he stammered, “Y-You knew?”

Marci began laughing, covering her mouth to hide it horribly. When she noticed Jean was now glaring at her with his big red face, her laughter got louder.

“Stop laughing!” he hissed out, almost about to cry while trying to cover her mouth, “You’ll wake Astrid again! How did you know?”

After a moment of Marci calming down her giggles while her husband hid his face in his hand, ashamed, she finally explained, “For a 34 year old man, you’re particularly bad at hiding your porn history.”

Jean didn’t know he could from red to pale in a matter of seconds but his blood went cold at the mention of his porn history. His very specific porn history. And just as some of the embarrassing titles he had watched came to mind, the brunette continued. She pursed her lips and put her chin between her thumb and forefinger, as of she was thinking, “There was a couple searches that stuck out. Was it ‘big tit MILF breast milkin-!’”

Jean shoved a pillow into Marci’s face, trying to silence the cringe-inducing title that he can’t believe he watched and didn’t fucking erase. Not that they did any good as they didn’t ever look or feel right watching at all.

Marci had begun giggling again, pushing the pillow away and wiping tears from her eyes from all the laughter. And to be honest, Jean would take any and all amount of her laughing at him then her being angry at him.

“Honestly, this is more of a relief if anything,” she said, smiling at him softly.

Jean eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “How’s that?”

“C’mon Jean,” she motioned her body, the thing that he was avoiding looking at, “Having a baby didn’t exactly do wonders for my body. You were dodging me when it came to intimacy and I thought you weren’t attracted to me anymore.”

“I...I could never-“ then he paused, “Is that why you knew my porn history?”

This time it was Marci who went pink, scratching her cheek with an awkward smile, “Uh...yeah. Was getting a bit desperate and didn’t know what else to do.”

The guiltiness he felt now was different. The guilt of not making his wife feel loved and instead making her feel unwanted. It was the complete opposite in his perspective as Jean thought he was helping her by not being so creepy. He leaned forward and began kissing just below her ear.

“It was never that, I promise,” he whispered softly, feeling her shiver, “You look so beautiful and soft. I just want to hold you forever.”

Marci hummed, leaning into him, “Mmm, I can tell. Apparently couldn’t help yourself when I was sleeping.”

The continued sit and make-out lovingly with each other. Marci licked at his lips for him to open his mouth, moaning as she sucked on his tongue. He was sure she could taste the remnants of her milk that was in his mouth. He placed a hand on the back of her head in an attempt to deepen the kiss even more.

Eventually the freckled woman pulled away, face flush and pupils blown erotically. After one last peck on his lips, she said, “Don’t move.”

He did what he was told, watched with the corner of his eyes as she moved behind the man. He heard the shuffle of pillows and then all of a sudden he was being pulled back into her lap. She on her knees while his head and shoulders were laying across her thighs. His heart stopped and he held his breath at the position.

She smiled down at him as she pulled off her shirt, revealing her breasts in all their glory. He could still feel the shame in the back of his head for doing this. But her words would make him feel a bit better.

“Want to help me get rid of some of this milk?” she pushed his head forward towards her nipple, “Can’t sleep. They’re too sore, dear.”

And then he was feasting like there was no tomorrow, milk filling his mouth and dripping from the corners of his mouth as he drank. He heard Marci moan softly above him, lightly brushing through his hair as she stared down at him.

“Feels so nice,” she breathed out, “So good, helping Mommy milk her big breasts.”

Jeans eyes rolled into the back of his head. There was no way this was happening. No way she was calling herself ‘Mommy’ while looking down at him so caringly.

And then he felt her hand move his engorged cock and it was perfect. He groaned into her breast, hand moving to knead and play with the other one softly. She continued to pull his cock out of his sweats, “Mmm, want Mommy to milk your cock? Like you’re milking her tits?”

He all but nodded, whimpering as she stroked his precum slick cock. He tried to thrust his hips and fuck up into her fist but the she began squeezing him painfully tight. He made a pained noise, letting going of her nipple to finally take a deep breath through his mouth.

“You have to let Mommy take care of you,” Marci was shaking her head in disappointment, “Let Mommy take care of your big cock.”

He nodded, trying to latch back onto the sore looking nipple. But she had pulled away, and stared down at him “Say ‘Thank you, Mommy’.”

Jean could feel the embarrassment creeping up the back of neck, before saying in a quite and quivering voice, “T-Thank you, Mommy.”

Marci, who seemed to take pity of his shakey voice, took that with a wide grin and allowed him to keep sucking, “Good boy.”

The sweet milk continued to fill his mouth, making his mind go fuzzy due to the erotism of it all. And all he could think about the soft hand around his cock and the big breast in his mouth.

Her hand began to speed up, and Jean resisted the urge thrust up into her perfect hand.

“Want you to come for Mommy,” she all but ordered, “Spurt all that thick cum all over yourself. Be a good boy and do it.”

And after a few final strokes he had let go over her breast, orgasm taking over. The edges of his vision went white as he shot buckets of his hot semen all over himself and Marci. She moaned loudly as the white liquid splattered on top of her tits as well as landing on his own face. It was probably the farthest cum shot he’d ever done.

“Such a good boy for Mommy,” the woman cooed as she continued to milk his softening cock for everything it was worth. He was sobbing as she stroked his over sensitive dick, unsure if he wanted her to stop or continue. But she eventually did, letting go of it and gently moving his head off of her lap.

Jean thinks he passed out for few minutes because after he finally was able decently collect himself he was met with view of Marci with her spread legs, rubbing her clit quickly with the tips of her fingers. He attempted to move and help her cum, but she already was. And it was glorious, watching her pussy drool and hips twitch as her orgasm washed over her.

Not wanting to to let another good meal go to waste, he dragged her hips forward and gave her cunt a deep and long lick. Loving the flavour that flavour that poured onto his tongue. Another flavour of Marci.

She the dragged the ashy brunette up for another hard kiss. He followed, falling on top of her in the process, completely exhausted. They continued for a while, kissing and cuddling and just enjoying each others presence and skin-ship.

“Was that good?” Marci asked as she pushed back, “I just kinda went by one of the videos I watched.”

Jean grinned, pressing another kiss on her mouth, “It was perfect, though the ‘Mommy’ shit was a surprise.”

She shrugged her shoulders, cuddling closer, “Kinda just felt it. Looked like you enjoyed it.”

His cheeks went pink as he tried to make some sort of an explanation up or something, but was the interrupted by the cries of Astrid for another feed. Marci let out a frustrated cry before dragging herself off the bed.

“Let’s hope I have enough for her.”


End file.
